Do You Love Me?
by I AM Homestuck
Summary: Rose's drinking is a problem, and Kanaya has to wonder if Rose enjoys drinking more than she enjoys being with her. Oneshot. It is merely intended to be enjoyable and adorable Rosemary fluff to read if you're sad or looking for some Rosemary. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: So it's 2:30 am where I am right now, and I felt like writing some Rosemary. Please, do not hate, this is just some quick fluff to hopefully brighten your day/night. So, wherever you are, please enjoy. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: All Homestuck characters do not belong to me. Ask a man named Andrew Hussie who it they do belong to.**

* * *

"Um...Rose? What Are You Doing?"

"_Clearly_, Kanaynay, I'm riding a _ponty_."

The young lady sighs at the other, not quite sure what a ponty is. Even if such a thing exists, this young lady is quite sure that standing on a rocking hoof-beast is not the procedure one would follow to ride it.

"Rose, Please Have Caution While Riding That Ponty."

"Kanay, please, clam yourself."

Kanaya delicately steps forward, not wanting to alarm her friend and make her fall. She tries to clam down, but she does not know how to. Perhaps Feferi would have.

"K, watch this!"

The young troll watches in horror as the teenage human in front of her lifts one leg, making it harder to balance on an already rocking hoof-beast. She gasps, hoping only that Rose will not fall.

"Rose, Please Desist These Senseless Tomfooleries. Here, Please Lean This Way, I Promise I Will-"

Kanaya falls backwards as Rose falls on her. She groans, having not expected Rose to fall on her before she had assured her that she will catch her. Before she can get Rose off of her, Rose thinks ahead and rolls off of her. Kanaya immediately sits up, checking Rose for injuries.

"Rose? Please Do Not Do That Again! I Was Quite Scared That..." She stops as she realizes that Rose has fallen asleep, hoarsely snoring.

Kanaya lightly sighs, pushing a lock of golden hair away from her friend's mouth so she does not choke on it. In her drunken stupor, the human girl smiles, bringing a hand to her own face, only ending up facepalming.

The troll quietly giggles at her friend's reaction. She had been called to Rose's lab by Dave, who claimed Rose had gone "crazy on liquor, humping pontys and shit". The brunette had almost completely dismissed it, until she remembered the brown liquid's horrible effect on Rose.

She slides an arm beneath Rose's knees and another slyly under her back. As she does, she cannot help but wonder why Rose drinks the putrid liquid. It has caused only harm to both of them. She sadly recalls when Rose had fallen down a staircase under the accursed subject's influence. Did she enjoy doing that?

Rose smiles as Kanaya slowly lifts her so as not to awaken her from her unconscious euphoria. Maybe she drinks it because it makes her happy. But...aren't there so many other things that make her happy? Like Dave? Or books? Creases appear on the troll girl's forehead as she frantically searches for answer to Rose's mistress. Why does she do this to herself? Can't she do many other things to please her restless search for happiness? Does she even do it to be happy?

A frown crosses both of their faces at this moment. While there is no explanation for the blonde's unhappiness, the cause for the other is the frown that crosses the blonde's face. If Rose is frowning, clearly she is not happy. Is this "liquor" making Rose _unhappy?_ There seems to be absolutely no definitive cause for Rose's dependence on this swill.

As Kanaya strolls step by step to her friend's respite block, she hatches a plan. Perhaps if she cannot find the intoxicating substance, she will not use it. But how will she be happy then? The teenage troll stands still for a minute, pondering how hiding the yucky gross stuff may make Rose feel. Would it hurt her?

Approaching the intoxicated female's bed, the sober girl comes up with yet another plan. After she hides the poor excuse for a beverage, she will assault Rose with silly tricks and jokes. In Rose's fits of laughter, she will not be able to even remember that her love is missing. Then it cannot replace Kanaya in her heart.

As she places Rose on her bed, the yellow-eyed girl smiles at her plan, for it is nearly foolproof. It has been a growing fear in Kanaya that Rose liked her liquor more than her, and it hurt. It hurt in a way this young troll had never felt before. It hurt in a way that made her just want to curl up in her own bed and loudly sulk, wanting only Rose to come and comfort her, and assure her that was no other friend she'd rather have, including the harsh fluid.

Just thinking about how real this seems, a couple jade tears gather in her eyes, refusing to leave unless they were allowed to roll down her cheek. Looking at her friend in her current state, only makes it worse, and it twists and tears Kanaya up inside. The sad tears had now come to a steady flow that refuses to halt. Under the pressure of the moment, Kanaya falls to her knees beside Rose's bed, accidentally releasing a choking sob.

What if Rose has found a new friend? A horrible thought crosses her mind. Perhaps this drink is actually better than her? It seems to console Rose better than her, it will always be present, and it will never drink her blood. Those were all things Kanaya found herself to be rather poor at.

She brings two hands to her face, now sobbing loudly. The warm, salty water now pours from her eyes like rushing rivers, impossible to stop. She breaks down at the fact that Rose loves her suffocating drinks better than Kanaya. Where did she go wrong? How can she be better to Rose? What can she do to make the beautiful human love her again? Why did she stop loving her?

Kanaya holds her face, unable to find an explanation for Rose's hate for her. Her entire body trembles as she realizes that there is no way she can fix herself if she does not know what the problem is. But, clearly there is something wrong with her, otherwise Rose would like her.

The sobs echoing throughout the whole corridor come to an abrupt end as something wraps itself around Kanaya. A final hic escapes her throat as she looks up, to be met with intense, foggy purple eyes staring back at her.

"Kanaya...?" Rose confusedly inquires.

Kanaya attempts to let something escape her throat, unfortunately it is only a sob. She struggles to find some words to say, but nothing comes forth. Confused and all broken she just sobs again, unable to say anything.

With this Rose tightly hugs Kanaya, refusing to release her under any circumstances. Having not entirely cleared her system of her depression, she continued to shriek out sobs and leak tears onto Rose's shoulder, getting her shirt wet.

Eventually her yells quiet down and diminish. Her tears become infrequent and she dies down to a shudder every couple of seconds. Rose pulls away, to Kanaya's dismay, and looks her in the eyes.

"Kanaya...What's wrong?" Kanaya searches her eyes for anything indicating her hate for her, but somehow she only finds warm concern. This confuses her, causing a few extra eye excretions.

Still having trouble speaking she chokes out, "D-do you l-love me?"

Rose digs into her eyes, intensifying her stare. For a few seconds they just hold their stares, locked in an emotional contest to see who would look away first.

"Of course I do, Kanaya." Rose says firmly, after about a minute of their interlocked gazes.

For some reason, Kanaya again broke out into sobs, squeezing her best friend tight, and never wanting to let go. In seemed like an eternity Kanaya just sat with Rose, holding her close.

With her last sob, Kanaya smiles, because Rose loves her, and she loves Rose.

And Kanaya didn't want that to change ever.


End file.
